The Holey Grail Part 2: Trouble on Darklands
by KingAurthr2
Summary: 20 years after the Holey Grail part 1 there is a new enemy ohn the loose!
1. Chapter 1 The Messengar

It was a 20 yeers has pased sins the drak ones was defeted by teh good team and king Aruthr sated on his castel in land of Ablion and he hard the magik excailubr and also stode in the room ser gawaian and sir perciveal his other bestest khights aswell. And then a messange arived at the door. Gawan said "Look you stoopid messengar theking does not be distrubed he was the one hoo helped to defet the drak ones and saves the world do you no who he is!" "i am sorry" sayed the msenger but this is an impartont message for the king!" "Ok give me the mesange" sayed Aruthr and so he toked the mesage. Insid was a scroll with some rigtings on it and the ritings said Dear King Aruthr we have gotted repors of a dark force in the Draklands and you defeted the dark ones maybe you kan come and look at it. "Come Gaiwan we must getted the good team back totether and ride to the Darklands perical can stay to gwaurd the castel for me!" ryed Aruthir. First they wented to Hogwrots and then insid the greathall there was all the people and teechers there and theyn Harry Poter said "Hello king Arthyr we just got a evil mesage from our mesenger from Drarklands there is a evil force arissen in there maybe we sould go and stop it!" "Yes" said Aurthr and then he lokeds arowned and he said "Where is Dumbelfore he woold know what?" "I am sory but Dumveldore diyed he was very old even 20 year ago" "NOOO" cried King aruther and then he said "Ok come on I will tak Porfessor Snake and Hary Potter to the darklands with me the rest off you stay hear and be carful this is drak times!" and then the snake and the potter did come with Aruther and his kinghts.


	2. Chapter 2 Gadnalf the Black

Next day Airtur set off way for Mordror which was now ruled by Gandalf and the Yelowship on the Ring the Mordor was close buy to draklands maybe they had hard more infomatons! And so they went there and Hary Poter and Snakes rode the broomstucks to mondor. As they gotted in they herd sounds of a battel "oh no what has happen!" scraemed Knig Arthr as they went in. They sawed ofer 10,000 corps of orcs ded on the flor and their skulls were bledding all ovfer the floor and the brains was spill out and some other orcs was aeting the bians aswell. Then they sawed Agaron and he was wearing laether armor with a army print on and jad warpiant on his face and he had his magik sword and also a machinegun. "Hello Agragon what is happening I thought you were had captyered Morndor for youselfs!" said Prof Snake "it was gandlaf a bad thing has hapened but I will explain later we need to get to safefy! now" "ok" relyed King Aurther and so Aragon led them to a dark cave near a mountain bloked off buy a pile of orc skul and boens. When they had gotten insid the cave argaron lighthed a fiar in the middle and then he said "for 18 years it was Ok we had control of Morndor and everything was good but then two years ago a bad thing happenened Gandalf went mad! and he lokced himself in his room for 40 days and 40 knights we thinks it was a evil spell from the last ringwriath in Mordoor before he was killed he resisitances us for ober 15 years and then he splitted into two Ganydalfs it was gandalf the grey and he was the goed one and then Gadnalf the BLACK and he was the bad one and then he strated to grow a knew army of orcs and urokais and wriaths and other bad stuff and we have been at war for too years against him I dont know who else is still alife!" "Ok" said Aruther we will find the others and defeat gnaldaf the black so we can get the taem back together!"


	3. Chapter 3 Finding A Elve

The netx day targaron and snake and hary and arthr and his knigts went out of cave to lok for Legolass and Gandlaf the greay and fordo and that was it becayse the rest had died in part 1. Soon they camned across a army of orks and uroikois and agragon said "wait here I can deel with them I have besn figthing this orcs for two years!" and so me got out his gun and kill them all machinguninly. The bilets ripped their skull open nd balkc blord spills out on flor. "I not have any moar bulets left" sihged Argoan as they walked ofer the body. Sudnely Harry said "look I can see a fire in the dissance maybe it is logolas or rodo!" yes mayve it is" relyed the snake and so the went to fire to see. When they goted their it was leogolas and he was bateling 7000 warg rider and also 349000 urukuahis he was waering cloak with army patern on it and had warpiant and a bow with asplodung arrows aswell. He shoted an esploding arrow atr some orc and BOOM KABASH the orc and urkais was disapatayed with maisve blast. But there was too many how would he surviver! "Adrava kedrbra !" scryamed hary and he blue up 17000 urukusahis with one blast and then Sanke hisses "what are you doings that is the daark magik you pathefific fool it is danger to use it!" "there is no choose!" showted Harry "ok" saybed snake and then potter did cruxio and kill the rest of orc. "Hooray!" anwswered Loegolas I am safe" thanks targaraon" "no porblem" said legoalos "now we need to find frodo" "yes" agree Aragon "I bet he will he insid the cave of magik it is safe place" and so they went to cave of magikcalness.


	4. Chapter 4 MC Gandalf

Insid the cave of magickalness it was all shinny on the walls and they were maked from krysstals and insied there was Fordo and Gandalf the Greay siting around a crystal tabel. "Hello" said Targoan and then firodo said "Look her is Snake and Hary Potter and King Arthir and the kngihts and Aragon and legolas." "yes" agree Gadnalf" are you here to help us stop Gandlaf the Black!" yes" mentiones arthir "ok" agred frodo "He hads contriol of Mordeor for a long tim it is bad palce." and so theyn set offs for the stop the eevil wizard. Soon they gots to black fangdalf EVIL PALCAE! it was EVIL and balck and had some blod efen as well. "How to get inside!" saked prof snake "oh I have still got the kee" sayed grey gandalg and he opens the door. "ok" saud Snake and they went in. Inside there was corps of over 1000 orcs and blod and bones and stuff and then fangdalf the black came and looked like mr T or somethin he was waering black robes aswell. "Gandalf the Black!" scraemed Gandalg the Grey!"No my name is not Gandalg anymore you old foel it is now mc gandy!" "oh yeah" remebers Agragon "Gandalg the Bklck also turnsed into a rapper who is evil." "oK" said Jary poter and then m c gandi said "Atack my army of gantasga orcks!" and so 1000 gangstar orks did atack they had swords and some had armor as well! Then Aragon tooked his manhine gun and did a shoot on some and the dyed. "haha I have infinety of them!" laufed Gandalg the balck! and then he started to play some raper music on his staff (whaht he changed into a musick player aswell) and the orcs atacked efen faster! "ENOUGH!" showted Gabdalf the grey and he did a blast and he strucked mc gandalf in the chest hard! and the he died. and then grey gabndalf pick up his magic staff and sayed "this is powar staff I will keep!" then snake found a black chest with "MC G-DAWG" on it in gold lettars and itside the was secet plans from draklands! "look anessage!" sayed prof snake "it from darklands I think balck gandalg was working for whoever is doin the new evil!" Gasp!" scraemd fordo!


	5. Chapter 5 They Have a cave Toll!

In the mording the team wented to entrace of draklands to get their they had to cross a large cave fulled of water and other bad things like spiders and drakness and blod. Gandalf lite up his new stavf and then they went in. There was a cold wind blow throw the tunel and it was very cold aswell. They got about a half way in and sudenly a loud roar came thorugh the tunel and then it was a CAVE TROLL! "Urgharha!" he raored lowdly and karged toward frogo and nock him with a masive cub! "ouch!" scaemed Fordo and then Agaron ran in "Oh no a cave toll!" sayed Legolas sadely and he shot a arrow at him. Snak threw a flask of posieon and it striked the trol hard and then gandalg did a shot from his staff but it wasnot enouf! Hary poter stated to do Avawrkda Decatravra but cave troll slamed his fist into hary face and he fell down. King Arthr said "I will stop !" and he run forward and struck it with Excaciblr and it bursted throw the troll skin and green trol blord went ebeywehre all on the flor and on Aurthrs face it was horribel and nasty. Then Sanke ran to frodo and said "Oh no he is deying from the blow!" "I will try this magick stavf from the black gandalf mayve it will wrock!" sayed Fandalf the grey and he pres a buton on the magik muysic staff and it strated to play the song "wide awake" by katy pery (because my freind likes katy pery) from the speaker and then Frido started to wake up! "that staf have mukch magic!" sayed gandalg deeply."But maybe it is cursed aswell!" mention Targagon!"yes we myst careful for it!" replyed gandalg. They caried on through the cold cavers and son they saw a whole room maked of ice and snow and spicicles and frosen. In there was a pile of gold treasuer and also some monies! "look we can take this money!" saud snake and he stats to put it into his pokect but suddeny arrows started to showt out of the walls and the flors and the ceelings aswell. "Someboty! Help! cryed Snake as the arows hitted him in the arms!


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Darklands

Rafargh a yeti jumps ot of the iceicles and did a roiarcharge on argarion hard "ouch it is the painscreamed Aragaon. and then Fordo picks up the moneies "hooray we have richened!" criyed Frido. Legolaisy shoted yeti wth dark arrows of drakness hard in the leg and then yeti roared loudaly "aARATAGAH!" Hary Potter did a spell and turned the yeti into as pond of blood "hary what did I tel you abouy the drak magicks" whimpererd snake "ha ahaha I can us eall the magikcs " laufed haryp poitter loudly. then they had maked it thtrow the horrible ice cave. On the way to the draklands it was drak and then gandalf then good one did a lite on his stavef to see way froward. "!what is the new evil!" cryeid gandalf "I dont know" relyed Hary "Ok" said Gadnalf. Soon they were at gate to draklands. It was maked form blod that had ben maide solid by some DARK AMGICKS! and also bone. King Airthr opened the dor with a crekak and it opened nad some black blood spills out onto the flor and Frodio got sacred and laid on the flor cyring. And then hary said " you wimyp" and did a spell to also make the lighy the spell was call loomoose. And so then they entered into Draklands DUN DUN DUN!


	7. Chapter 7 Bad camp

In the Draklands into a clowd of darkness it was dark and then they walk throw the spooeky clods. They cold here fantasms and gohsts and crepy thing and also howl of seketlon wolves and other nasti. "Ok let make a camp here" sayerd Gadnalf OK" replied Prof snake and so harypoter ligghted a stave with a fire and maked a camp. he used axxico spell to sumon some tent for them to sleep in and so they went to sleep "I will keep the wathc" Ok" and so Agroan stayed up to watch for dark creatrures from Darklands in the drak knight the moone showned red like a blod and argoran spots a dark sjhape coming from the shadow "woooo" is scraemed whisperingly "wooo" but Argaron was braive he had summon ghost friom 3rd movie in part 1 he was not scared. "I am not frieght of ghost or spriti I am aragorn king of the Gomdor what do you want?" but the sprit did not rely back to him. Sudden he felted a cold handd on his showlder and then he was teleproted oh no! He cold not see the others and was in a cage maked friom the rids of human sleketons and it was spike and covered in blood and dead bodies outside he could see a dark fogure in the back of thr room but Taragorm could not sey who it was and it laufed loud "hahaha!"


	8. Chapter 8 Fire in the cave!

Meanwhale the others were sleepin insid the crep cave becase Aragron had been taked by the spriit thew was not watkh fire and so burninated the enterance to cave! Gadnalgf was sleeping and then hs cloak went onto fire and falme and suddeny he woked up! "Oh no quick fire fire we must excape this place!" amd so he woked up Prof Snake and Harry and also king arthier and Gywin and legoals and the other. but none of thems had the water powars oh no how cold they esxcape the fires? Then ganald the whites tooks his magik stafve from bag and said "hmm maybe magik stac can help" and he presses the button but instead of water it was makied for more flammables oh no! Then prof snake had a lightbulb and showted Acito Watero and so twenty bukcets of water came and lands on the fiore and it was pitted out! "Hooray we have put oyt fire we are asave!" but where Aragoren!" "Hmm yes were did he go!" I donlt not know any way. and so they look in cave for agragon but he was not there at all. "HMm mayfe he burn in the horribl fireas like cloak" "hmm maybe" and so they did an funaeuryl for the Argoroan efen thow he swas not realy ded! Then they left. Son we weil come to the dark swamp" said Gandalf this is a bad place" nearby is the drak heart of darlkands maybe the dark forkes live their." and so they wented toward the dark creepy blod swamp with sacredness insid. Meanwhil agron woked up insid the crepy cage maked from skul and bone and ded bodieye. Ther was flicker blod candelts on walls and vampier bats hang from cealing and a dark figuer and he laufed at Aragon "hahaha" "Who is their!" showted aragorn and the dark figure laufed again "hahahaha I am your darkest nemeny but you wil find out who soon hahaha!" and then a spectric hand zaps Taragon and he fell aslep again inside cage.


	9. Chapter 9 the Man returns

Argroan woked up again in the crepy cage of the skul and then he sawed a man akros the rom he was the man maked of blord form part 1 oh no he was a evil man! he was mad from blod of prof qierel and witkch king and some other it is told in part 1 wat oter blords he was maked of. "man make of the blod we kill you in part one didnt we!" no I am stil aklive hahaha I was the rael master of drak ones they was niot mastrer" and then voldcermort head said "yes we are the leader of new evil and know you are traptured and we did a curses on Hary potter to make him uyse the drak magics hahaha" laufed coldermort head "haha" and then argoran scraem and he tried to use his magik elf sword to smash up the cage but it didnot do the work enouf and then the man makes of blod sayed "your feriend wil all be ded yes and then we will kill YOU! but later I wil tourter you for the informatons" and then the crepy chost hand grabs Agragon and then he fel into the asleep. Meanwhile at the dark swamps in thd raklands the other good treams was trying to get throw it. the swamp was fill of horrib mud and nasti blakc blood and crepy ded trees with skul on and aslo alot flies and skelton crocdiles but Gandalg new a spel to kil them. and so they walk throw the bad swarmp. "hmm what we go afger bad swamrp" said leoglas "and then King aruther sayed "it is the tempel of doom from Indian joens and temple of dome movie next ther is ascret tunel that lead to the midel of drak lands in their that is wheyre we wil find the new evli!" "ok" also indian jones went there to lok for a treauerse mayve we can find him aswel and he cam help the quetst!" "yes" relyed Gywian and so tey walk toowars the sceary tamepl of doom.


	10. Chapter 10 the Evil hearteater

So then Hary and king Atrheur and lord of rings people wented to find tempel of doom in the scarie swamp. They walk for mainy ours and ours until they sawed a big evil tempel and the door was a masive skul the size off a mountain and it was alot smaler skul on the flor and the walls. Gandlanf walkes up to the crepy skul door and sayed "Look it is a evil scull door how do we gets insid!" and then fordo says "i will use the drak magiks to get insid Ok relyed king atrhuer and so poter did a spel and it was call dooricus explordicus it was adark magiks and ten the eviel skucll dor esploded loudlyy in a flaemes. so then they went in. insid tempel od dome was a evil torches and wals makes from stone with blord on the wall aswell. and then thwe sawed a room and in the rome was a ebil circel on the flor paint in balck blord and a man and the man he had a evfil skul helmet and a blord coverd nife in his hande and he was doin a evil spel and their was Indiaj joens and he was tie on a drak tabel and the evil man was try to cutting out his hart! it was the bad man from Indian jones and temple of dorme movie "haha indian jones I wil cut you jeart out and eat your heart and then I wil have the poawr!" "Oh no" showted Leoglas and he did a arow shot at the man but it misses and tehn the man said "hahaha look it is your freinds I wil eating tere herats for my tea aswell" and then he did anorther drak magik spel and some men came in evil skjull maskes and they also had a big sword aswell and the swords was pianted in blord. "kill them my skul wariors but do not kil the haerts I want to eat them insted they are very tasti!" and so the man cane and they did a slahsh and it hited gawian and he died! "noo gawain you are died" cryied knig Atrhuer and then they fort the evil sckull wariors. Legoals shoted a skual warryior in the hed and gandlaf did a spell and kill a skul waroier! but the evil man was almst kill Indian jones! but then profassor snake threw a poision at the man and it hited him and he diead of poioson before he cold stab indain jones with the knfe! "hooray" showted Fordo and then Indian jones was saftey from the bad man!


	11. Chapter 11 excape from the drak dunegon

Meanwhale at the evil lare of man maked off the blood the man had gone away form Aragorns kage so he was try to esxcape he didnt want to get he tortureings from the blord man. he smasheds the bars of cage with his sowrd and it startes to krack open with a lowd noise and then suddeny a hydra appared in the room it was a big hydrar biggar than the size of six cars and it had ofer fifteen heads the heds of boss sekeltons and boss zmobies what died in the final battel in part 1 also the zombiefyed hed of gimli was the leadr head!. also it had big skelton bat wings and a lot spikes on its bodie aswell. Then the zmobie gimli head sayed "haha you are try to escape this place it wil not work I am the gaurdian of blord mans prison he reanimaled me into live after final battel and now I works for him haha" and than the skeletone and zomibe head laufed hahaha aswell. "Oh no Gimili why" showted ragaron and then he manages to smash the bonebars off the evfil cage and then he karged at the zombie hydra sekelton Gimli hard with his elf sword. he tires to stab the gimli head byut then it flewed off the grownd with skeleton wings and did a skelton breathe and aragon dodged behind a piller and then the hydrae jimli did a masive loud roar and it shattrs all the walls and the dors and the keelings and then Aragron thorw his sword at the Gimly and it hit and it strucked him hard in the stomahc and skeleon gymli roared in pain. And then aragon lookes around for a way to excape the palce and he sawed a door on the other side of room but he aslo saw a woman in anorther prison she was wearing vikings armor and had a winged helmet it was a valkyire from the land of the Viknights she had ben kaptured by the man maked off the blood aswell. So Agraron went to that prisoon and he smahes it with mhighty swing and grabs the hand of the vaklyrie and sayed "I am hear to safe you from evil dungagon" "thankyou" relyed the vaklyire and then they excaped throw the door and the gimil hydra thing scraemed "Aragon I will get yuo for this noone escapes form my pirson altive!" but raragorn had alredyt excaped it was to laet!


	12. Chapter 12 Throw the Magik portals

back at tempel of doom the good team had kill all the scull warrior and the evil hearteeter with the posion and then Gadlaf went and untrye Indian joens from the evil tabel "thakyou for saving me from the heart feeder" sayed indian jones and then knig arther relyed "hello indian Jones will you come with use to safe the wrold from new evli!" ok" and so they set off into the drak corridors of temple. all along the tempel walls it was faces paint in balck blord and then they came to a room and in teh room was a protal maked from purple flaemes and also it had a stone arcway ontop aswell. On it was a sine and the sign sayed "PORTAL TO CENTER OF DARKLANDS" "look hear is the protal" sayed Leolags "who wil go throw first it cold be a tarp" and then Fordo saued "I will go legolas" "ok go in" and so frodo stepps throw the poratl and come out in a knew room maked from drak stone with a green flame potral insid and this portal had a sign aswell and it sayed "PROTAL TOO TEMPEL OF DROOM" and then forodo went back throw green portal and sayed "yes this is the right" and so the good team wents throw the purpel portall and to centar of evil draklands. meanwhile aragorn was excapsed the evil dungeon of man maked off blord and he did a run and then he tooks the valkyri woman with him. soon they find a ruin of a building maked of blakc brick and Aragon sayed "quickly we can hide insid ruein" "ok" and so valkyrue follow him into the crepy ruin. Inside was a small house with ceeling maked from moar black brikcs and then taragon startes a fire and showted "what do you want for tea please" and the vaklyrie sayed "I would like some pie" and so garagon puts a pie on the fire for cookings it. "hat is your nam" and them the woman relyes "My name is Frey is was sent by god odin for stopping the new evil but then the bad man puits me in a dunagon instead it is not good" "no" agree aragorn and then they eated there tea and went to slep insid the drak ruin.


	13. Chapter 13 a scull form the future

So now good team had maked it to the scraue center of draklands yes and so they on went in. Inside was a nasti caverns and on the front of cavren it was a skull of Legolas nael onto wall with big rusti nailes! and the scul eyes were bleed red burnin blood and then it showted "YOU HAVE KOME TO THE DARK PALCE DO NOT ENTER IT OR YOU WIL NEFER GET OYUT EVEN WON TIME" but legolas was still alive and then he sayed "oh look it is my skull why" and then gadnalf relyes "hmm maybe it will be put there IN THE FUTURE" "ok" and so leoglas takse his scull and puts it into his pokett. and then they went into creep caves. "maybe the new evil has stoeln Tradios from Dr woo then they cold go into futur tim to kill leoglas and take the skul" "yes that is what hapen" "but noone else can fly tardis only doctkor who can fly it" "oh" "jmm mabvye they have aslo kaptyred dr who aswell" "oK" and so Indian joens and gandlaf and Legolad and hary Poter and the snake and King Arther and also fordo went to looks for Tardos insid. they walk for few ours and soon Prof snake saws a liht form end of long drak corrider it was flickers scareily onto the florsa nd it was a evil red lite color. maybe even blord color! and then Frodo goes down the tunel to ingestagate. in the room he sees a flaming torck maked of a human arm and it was on fire and had evil red flames with faeces in the flames and the gaces srecaming "Argh agrh" and fordo got sacred suddeny and a keeling begins to rumbel and the burning toraches grew to HUGE SIZE and then out form the flames stepps the man maked of blood! also he was on fire and the voldernort head had faming red eiyes and he laufed "hahaha you have kome to sop me once again foulish good teme hahaha I haf alerdy capture taragorn you will be next!" and he did a spel and summons a waeve of blood and some of the bvlord turns into LAVA! and also some into fire aswell and then teh man showtred "YOU WILL NEVER EXCAPE MY LARVA TARP HAHAH!" and then forodo ran from the lavar.


	14. Chapter 14 the King of Gohsts

Back at dark ruin Aragron and freya were sleping insid the room and then aragron was woked uop by a efil nose was it the bad gimly hydra monsetr what had maked the noise? but insted it was the evil gohst that had sleeped him insid the dunegon. it had six ghist arms and a iron helmet ofer its face and the helemt had spikes and also horns. and it was wer a sout of balck iron armer and it had som blord stains on it aswell. and then Frey woke up and said "oh no what is tat batd ghost monswter" "it is a evil monster if it can put you to slepe with its ghost hand" "ok" and so agroan sayed "hello evil gosht what do you want plese" and then the hsot man did a ghost wayle "i haf been sent by the hydra giumli to kaptyre you and takes you back to the dungeoen for the turtorings" "no thanks" and then Aragon pull out his magik sword and stabbs one hand of gohst king and hi ssword cuts throwh the ghost bodei and cutted off one hand! and thgen freya put out Vikiking spears and stab it at the evil gjost king and he was hit and then he bleded gohst bvlord onto the flor and sayed "no no spaer me please" and aragorn sayed "ok but frist you must gife me in the inflourmations" "ok" and then eragorn sayed tell me how to gets to center of darklands" and then king wipsered "ok to get top center of drakernlands you mist go into evil tempel of doom and find the poratl to get there yes ok sayed arafaorn and then he sayed "you wil also come with me as my priaosoner you wil not sleep any moar poeple!" and he puts a caihn onto king and pull him withs him and then garagorn and Ferya also comes with him. they walk through the bandlands until they come to dark tempele were they had ben put into the dungeon oh look this it" showted king and so they did on go into the crep castel. Reya lighted a troch and they went in. insid it was drak on the entering and so tehy walked for a few hors and eventual they finded a room and insid was the protal from caphter 12 yes. and it was a evil sign and it sayed "PORTAL TO ENTER TEH DARKLANDS and so frey and teagorn and kaptured gohst king went on inside the portal.


	15. Chapter 15 the good team rejoiyns

Back with the othder good team and Frodoi was run form man maked of bloods labva trap and the larva flows towards frodo and begin to hit him on his feets and ten Fordo scraemed "ouch" and then he showted "gandaorlf please come and help it is the lavera" and so Gandalf came and he treyed to do a spel to sop the evil lava but it didnt work the larva was too powar and then the evil man luafed haha I haf absorded the blord of all drak ones even sauron and gohst blord of Voldaeor no pathefic lord of rings magicks can stop me" suddeny a loud explasion and throw the portal falls Freya and aragorn they had come bak to center of Darkalnds and then taragorn sayed "what is happen" and indian jones sayed "I thort you had dyed" and gandalf showted "I agere" but Aragron sayes "no it was a trikc I didnt dead" and then leggolas saed "the evil man is the real leder of knew evil" "i know he tarped me inside his dunegon" "ok". meanwhale frey triys to do a lightening blot to sop lava but it still doesnt work oh no! and then the larva got forodo and he was dyed by the evil flames and then Gadanalg showted "NOOOO FOROD!" and he karged at the man made of the blod but the man laufed and ten the voldermot hed on the back off his head sayed "hahaha" and he turns into a pond og blord and sinks throw the floor "oh no he has excaped" whipsered Freya "yes" agree Indian jeons. then legoals sayed "we skill need for finding dr who and his tradis for resucing them" "ok" and so tey byired forodo in the flor and had a fewneral for him and ten went to look for dr who "i am sorry frodo but we wil find the man and AVENEGE YOU! showts agdnalf as they walks down tunel.


	16. Chapter 16 a Friend who was Ded

Down creep tunel their was balck walls and blord on the flor was it was te way to evil blord mans lare? the kaptured ghost king was pull behind Taragorn on chanes and then legoals sayed "hey scare gohst king do yuo no wear to find evil lair of man maked from the blood" "yes i do" relyed ghost I have lifed in the spirit wrold and the real world aswell I now the things" "ok" you will jelp us or we weil kill you!" and so king sayed "The way to get to man lare is to flolow the evil sines maked from blood the signs wil go thier" wispered the king. then Gandalf sayed "oh maybve you can find bohirmors gohst or fordo ghoast form the spirit relm they can help us to sop man" and so the ghost king goes in to the sprits relam for looking to borhormir. they wayted for few ours in yhe tunel and then suden legolas herd a whipsering nose it was the ghost! "I hafe returns from specrtric land I did on find Borhirmor ghost but not Fordo" "ok" and then another whusper and then Birorhor ghost came and he sayed "helo my frinds I have been browght baclk by the king of the ghoats" "hello Brohomir do you now aboyt the new evil drak plan" "yes I do" showted borkormir the man he wants to capture the ice glolems and usse it to make all the wintres and snows and icecles and greeze the enitre planet aswell" "that is bad" mentin indian Joens and then Bhormir saide "yes it is" and ten he sayed "winter is coming if we dont stoyp it we wil all froze to daeth efen the ghosts" ok we myst go to find dr who form the dunegons and then use his Tradis to go to the ice lands to find the man maked of blord afore he katupres the ice golums!" shoted Taragorn and then Frey sayed "Ok I agree" and so they did on go to it.


	17. Chapter 17 the Tradis to ice land

Tey walking throw the ankient dungeon and to look for the dr who and then after few ours they came to a evil cell and in teh cell was a man "Oh look it is a man maybve it is the Dr woo?" sayed elgolas and then Ganadalf gose up to the cell and put a lumos throw into the insde of it and then it was Dr Who "hello gandalg and Legolas and the rest of good team I was kapetured by the ebvil blord man he stolen my Tradis and puts me into the dunegon!" "ok do not worri I wil saefty you" showted Taragorn and he pull out his bagic mackine gun and shoots the cage wall open to dr who can excape and so he dod onget out off the drak cage and ten they saw tradis in the room nearby to ckell and dotcor Who pul the sonik srewdirver and opens Tardise door and then all off the good tream went in and they also vrought the gohast king on his khains aswell. Doctor whent used to the control panells for presing the levars to go to the drak icelands wich was next to draklands but it was bolcked by a big wall of ice that was 1000 meteres high and 2000 meters thick so they had to go into the Tradis! So Dr press the levels and bottons and stuff and then the tadris starts to fley into the air with a lowd nose and whoosh the Tarids flews all the way to icelands over the wall of ice and ten the Good Team had maked it to the iec lands! in them it was frozen clod and it maked them all shiver with evil shibverings and then king Arther sayed "Ok now we mist goet to the palce where the ice golemn live and tell him to not to joins the evil drak man of the blord!" "yes" agrees gfreya and so Frey and Aruthr nand the rest all goes to find the ice glolem cave it was call the cave of icycles and at in it there was the lord of all ice golmes.


	18. Chapter 18 the rebelleon of King

It the ice cave it was dark and tehn some spook lantrens flickered on the icekeling and there was some ice bats asleep in top of cave aswell. and then aragoren sayed "look ofer there it is the gloem form the ice lands we must talks with him frist" and so the good team goes up to the golem for talking. "hello ice glolem we are hear to tell you about a bad man he is a man maked of blord and he wants to yuse your powars to make the whole wrodl a winter and snow" and then the lord of golem laufed loud "hahaha you are too late pathefics I have alredy joned the blord I am his servant now attack my ice monstwers!" three hundred ice bats came they was like a rael bat but with wings maked form iceycles and they cold do a ice breath aswell and then also came fiften snow yetis with masive ice axe wepons and there was aslo a ice king it looks alike a huge man maked from snow with ice armor and a helmet with horns on it and a berad maked from snow and a masive spaer covers in blord with alot of spike on it and also skuls aswell. "oh no we must run to Tardis! showted Legolas but dr who mentin "oh I leave my tradis outside" "noo" showts Gandalg and then he sayed "then we must fight" and so they did. thirty ice bat cane at hary potter and snake and then he did a spel but it mised the bat and flew off into sonw. and tehn there was the gohst king and he did a ghost whale and his kains fell off his bodie and then he beguns to chant a antient spoell in a drak voice and then some evil green mist come off his bodie and went into Hary piotter body and tehn the ghost king had whuispaered oh no! and then traragorn looks at harry and his eyes was glow grene and he sayed "haha I did cursed Harry potter to use the drak magiks and now I can entre his bodie and procession him haha" it was the voice of bad king who had posess the potter! Frey shoots a lightning bolt at the curse and it hit and the cruse was wonded and king yellowed "noo my curse" and then cursepotter frierd a mist shot at snake but snake bloked. And then indiahn Jones pull out his gun and shoots tree bullets at ghosthary and they hitted jim in teh body and he showted in pain "oh no I am deying" and then king luafed "haha if I die also hary potter dies" and then idnian jones showted "oh no" but it wass to late and he dyed.


End file.
